The Road To The End
by Crescent Crane
Summary: What happens when a teen with a strange past and present is thrust into Minecraftia? Along the way, he'll make some unique and great friends who will help him combat the forces of evil, but who is pulling the strings, evil or him? Can he really fight for light if his plan is simply to end up with his love? Can everyone find a good end? Come on in and find out for yourself!


**The Road To The End**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I only own "Howl" Percival Winds Xenophon Vasili, "Death's Scythe / Scyther" Aerona Scythe, Reese Wither(Spoon XD) Vasili, Hauringu Scythe, Midas Aurit, Vampira Nosferatu, "Violen" Violet Elena Hyacinthia, Dimitri Makenna, Lucius Tantibus-Branson, Alexis Branson, Samuel Branson, Faust Liouris, Alex Percival, Johnnothon Ethan Spirit, Virgo Darkland, Sachiel Darkland, Sophia Knowledge, Ethan Onyx, Edward Onyx, Dennis End****āman, Pad Twewy, Sahen Sukeruton, Endra Ergon, "Numeric" Erik Weiss, Penn Numeric, Xalbador Weiss, "Haunt" Alastor Haunting, Andrew Washington, Valerie Piki, Ian Rothvero, Lillian Dennis Cassachia, Virgil Song, Victoria Song, Valentino Song, Jacklynne "Halloween" O'Connor, Fernanto "Fern" Gardenia, Midnight Eclipse, Hamartia Hatter, Alphonse K. Mordred, Naito Nyx, La Mordred, Atmosphere Mordred, Alyssa "Aero" Hawke, Dylon Hawke, Nightingale Fledgeling, Leski "Lancelot" Hades, Niji Iris, Kuroi "Ichor" Chi, Mira Quieta Cantus, Musica Angelus, Quill Estuans Pinnam, Lucifer Kurai, Mick'a'ella Hikari, Hellen Swallow, Shi Shinigami, Amedeo de Castigo, Akamu Kekoa, Lann Nikolas, Daniel Grace, "Val" Valere D'artannian, "Alice" Allistair Timewyvern, Winifred 'Winn" Winds, Lettie Lands, Elek Hunter (Real name: Edric Evans), Mitsuki Sakura, Sterngucker Schönheit, Katherine Rosencrantz (Real name: Krysalis Roze), Adalwolf Andrews, Neil Nagendra, Gage Galvin, Edric James Lachtna (Or EJ), Lanette Lachtna, Zero Nicholas Winds, Nicholas Percival Winds, Princeton Alexander, Priscilla Xenophon, Lucille Alexander, Elizabeth Plum, Evelyn Seraphis Perseus, Adrian Lisbon, Ethan Webber, Isa Winds, Kina Webber, Atlas Plum, Xenophon Dewi, Mallon Dewi, Ralph Dewi, Elena Dewi, Seth Dewi, Kalie Dewi, Jeremy Dewi, Isabella Watterson, Scott Watterson, Vincent Rose, Lauren Santiago, Juliet Santiago, Ebony The Dead Horse, Shi-no Sora, Rakka Sora, Nethed Vitae, Abiisset Aeternum, Hildegard "Hilde or Hil" Ignis, Conradine "Contessa" Supaidā, Ula "Red" Dissonantia, and Sephora "Wilder" Wildrose.**

* * *

In a dark bedroom, a boy sat on his bed. His skin was a white that would assume that he was near death. His eyes were reddish brown and had long, black hair that went down his neck. He sighed deeply, holding a blue scarf in his hands and staring at it. A deep shade of red covered his face as he stared at the scarf as he held it against his nose. He wore a white sweater with a funnel collar that covered his face up until his nose and the top half. He also wore long red boxers that reached his knees. (Vertical stripes. X3) He suddenly inhaled through his nose for a bit, whatever scent on the scarf filling his nostrils as he blushed even deeper, staring at it. "... I miss you." he whispered before hugging the scarf. He sighed and looked to his nightstand before opening the top drawer. He pulled out a zippo lighter as he opened and lit it. He waved it around a bit, the flame following where he waved it before holding it next to a candlestick resting on a small plate. The wick of the candlestick instantly set ablaze and lighted the area around him. "I promise I'll find you. We'll finally have our happily ever after." he smiled lightly and opened the drawer once more. Inside was a piece of thin and fabric. He reached inside before a loud vibration came out from his pocket, initiating a deep blush as he slammed the drawer shut. "Ohh." He pouted, pulling out what appeared to be a small, white rectangle. He gripped it in his hand tightly before opening his hand. Immediately, the rectangle split into four equal parts and spread out, revealing a glass-like surface. He looked at the number presented on the glass before pressing his thumb against the green phone icon and holding his phone in front of his face. "... Hello, my love." he said as a girl around the age of 13 appeared. She had long black hair, fair skin, bright green eyes and wore a white spaghetti strap shirt.

"... You weren't about to sniff my panties, were you?"

"O-of course not!" He blushed deeply, staring at the ground. "I don't sniff it as often as I sniff your scarf! I sniff that every ni-!" he blushed deeply, staring at her.

"Y-you do?"

"N-not EVERY night..."

"But you do sniff it..."

"Hey... What do you expect? I miss you."

"... Dummy." she said, blushing.

"... I guess I am, huh?" he said, scratching the back of his head as he smiled.

"... Just hurry up and find me."

"I will."

"By the way... Those two-"

"I'm using them."

"But when you were having sex with them... You sounded like you wanted to in the first place."

"... Would you believe I was drunk?"

"You don't drink."

He sighed and looked down. "Drugged?"

"You don't know where to get drugs."

"I... I actually got them from the hospital my dad works at."

"... Did you? Don't you dare lie to me."

He nodded, holding up a pill bottle. "Whatever idiot made... Demen...Tia... Zyne is some sort of stupid." he said, sighing. "I have to take one of these bottles a week in order to stay sane..."

"... So you don't love her?"

"No. I don't. I'm just going along with my plans. But they end with us together once more."

"... Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"... Okay."

He smiled and blew a kiss to her. "And besides... You're the only one I need."

She blushed, staring at him. Her bright green eyes met his reddish brown eyes. "You're not one of the other Howls, right?"

"Of course not. Think about it, the other two wouldn't propose, would they?" he asked, smiling as he held up two engagement rings. One had a medium sized blue diamond, and the other, a white diamond. She blushed deeper, staring at the rings in his hand.

"... Okay..."

He smiled before looking at his clock and sighing. "It's late..."

"... Alright. Good night Howl."

"Good night Latula." he said, smiling at her one last time before they ended the call. He sighed and looked at the drawer before opening it. He blushed lightly, putting out the flame on his candle before grabbing the fabric in the drawer. "I guess I can fi-" he began before his phone received a text. "... No sniffing your panties? Oh come on..." he muttered, sighing as he stared at his phone.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

A light flickered in a different dark room and illuminated it for seconds before it went out. There was a sigh as a candle was suddenly lit, a teen sitting at a desk next to the candle, which appeared to be sitting atop a human skull. "Hmm? Now this is a little strange..." the teen said, holding up an old book titled "_Eht S'retae Ynitsed_". "This directly translates to..." he trailed off, staring at the next line. "If I can make the calculation... That would be in the year..." he said, walking up to a chalk board and he picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "Carry the 9..." he muttered, looking at the book as he continued writing on the chalkboard. "... If I can read this correctly, he should die in the year 3015 at the stroke of midnight on... December 31... But... That would be 3016..." he said before setting the chalk down. He growled lightly as he dropped the book. "This is pointless!" he said, holding his hand out before holding his fingers forward and sliding them across the board, creating a high-pitched squeal. "Damn it! I can't understand this!" he said angrily as he pounded his fist on the wall.

A teenage girl appearing only a year older than him walked in before hugging him from behind. "Crane... It's late... Come to our room." she whispered into the boy's ear as he rested a hand on hers.

"I will soon, Dragon..." he whispered back as he picked up the book and read again.

"Let the others handle that... I miss you..." she whispered into his ear smiling. He blushed lightly and continued to read. "Come on... Note and the Overlord will handle that... Just... Come play with me."

"They can't read Catallian, Dragon. Only you and I can... And I don't want to thrust problems like this into Goddess's hands or give it to The Moonlit Field's... They shouldn't deal with it..." he said, staring at the book lines again. After a few minutes, he sighed and closed the book. "... Honestly... I'd love to ... But... If I give up on this now... It could have deadly consequences." he said before she sighed and let him go. "... Dragon lis-" he said, turning around before she grabbed him by his collar and kissed his forehead. He blushed deeply as she pulled away.

"Crane?"

"Yes?"

"... Don't stay up too late... We have school tomorrow." she said as he smiled.

"I won't. I promise." he said, turning back to his work. She sighed and walked toward the staircase.

"... That line you couldn't read," she began as he turned around. She stood halfway on the staircase, her head down and eyes meeting his.

"Yes?" he asked, holding up the chalk piece.

"... It means _**Road To The End**_." she said before walking up the stairs.

"... That's it... Thank you Dragon..." he whispered, writing on the chalkboard before flipping it over and writing rapidly on the chalkboard. "That's it!" he said, smiling as he hopped away from the chalkboard. "I've finally got it!" he said, grinning happily.

It read:

* * *

**Open the door to the end of time,**

**Close the door to complete the rhyme.**

**Revise the beginning and create the end,**

**Only then will you find her, friend.**

**Split your soul to become four parts,**

**Then the child will find your heart.**

**It is the light that protects the path,**

**The darkness shapes the aftermath.**

**If nothingness is what you seek,**

**You will find it at the peak.**

**Where the Void has killed the sleep,**

**You will find the slaughtered sheep.**

**If what you find is needed rest,**

**Your enemy hides at your breast.**

**As dreams will lead you further in,**

**You won't survive without your twin.**

**Past love will remain with you,**

**Your misery will follow too.**

**As it may begin to bend and unwind,**

**It will be found at the end of the time.**

**When darkness and light have finally mixed,**

**You have found it, the dimensions Betwixt.**

* * *

He smiled as he read that aloud before picking up the book. "... Opening the door to the '_**Road To The End**_', will it bring you happiness... My _Eating_ friend?" he read as the room faded into blackness, revealing a single sword just floating there in the darkness. It was the purest white color as it shined. Atop its pommel rested a golden helmet. The teen stepped out from behind the sword before holding the helmet in his hands.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm coming for you **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Howl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**And so it begins. Will this boy ever find the girl? Will the other boy hunt down the one known as "Howl"? Will anyone get their happy ending? Find out on the next exciting chapter of "The Road To The End"!**

* * *

**Current Staff Introduced:**

**Crescent Crane - Original Writer**

**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii - Latula's Owner**


End file.
